


You Saved Me

by KirkBWriter



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide attempt, Not quite fluffy either., Not sad., Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 22:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14067357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirkBWriter/pseuds/KirkBWriter
Summary: Kate and Max are back on the roof, for closure.





	You Saved Me

“Are you sure about this?”

“Not at all.”

“You don't have to, you know?”

“I know.”

Kate Marsh briefly held her breath as she opened the door.

“But I'm going to.”

She was still wearing her Sunday dress, having come straight from church. Blonde hair in an even tighter bun than usual she lifted her skirt a few inches and she stepped out onto the roof.

And froze, tears in her eyes.

“Oh God.”

The last time she'd been up here, Kate was miserable. The bullying, the video, Nathan Prescott. It had been too much for her, and she just wanted the pain to end. She'd known suicide was a sin but after everything that happened she wanted to see the face of the only judge who really mattered and ask for his forgiveness.

“I'm so sorry.”

Kate sighed as a pair of arms wrapped around her waist from behind. “Hey.” Max Caulfield, in her usual outfit, had been waiting for her when she got back to Blackwell Academy. “It's okay.” She rested her chin on the blonde's shoulder. “You have nothing to be sorry about, Kate. They put you through hell.”

“No, I almost did that. I was going to kill myself, Max. That's a pretty big thing for a Christian you know.” Kate wiped her eyes. “I was just so tired. I didn't care anymore. About myself. About anything. I just wanted it to end.” She touched her forehead to the brunette's. “But you wouldn't let me go. You saved me.”

Max shook her head. “I offered my hand. You're the one who chose to take it.”

“Because of what you said. You're the only one who was there for me, Max. You made me realize I wasn't alone in the world. And you believed me. What I told you about the party. About Nathan. You listened. You accepted my word. Even my parents wouldn't. Thank God for you, Max. Thank you for being there.”

Max's cheeks reddened. “Always.” She looked around. “Do you want to keep going?”

“Not really.” But Kate took a deep breath and stepped further out onto the roof. She wanted to look out over the edge to remind herself how close she'd come to throwing it all away. Giving up on life, and missing out on the bond she had with the most wonderful woman in the world. “But here I go.”

Max released her grip but stayed close behind. “Not alone. I'm here, Kate. I'm right here.”

“I know.” Kate smiled. “And thank you.” 

 

THE END


End file.
